Pieces
by punned
Summary: Fifty sentences that describe the LilySirius relationship from the beginning of Hogwarts to Lily's death, not in chronological order. Written for 1sentenceorder at LiveJournal.


#01 - Walking

She grins, placing her foot in the snow: her foot is dwarfed by the enormous track left behind, but she carefully follows each of his prints across the field.

#02 - Waltz

Lily never could dance, but every step that she takes seems to have a life of its own; waltzing through air, through life, if not on the ballroom floor.

#03 - Wishes

He curses the human mind, human soul, that makes him still hope, still dream, even after he knows he can no longer have her.

#04 - Wonder

She's always been curious why Sirius calls her "Evans" instead of "Potter" after she got married; he shrugs and says, with unfathomable eyes, that it's a habit that he can't seem to break.

#05 - Worry

Sirius is always worried whenever he's in her presence, trying desperately not to break the silent code set by the Marauders, by James, by himself; she senses his uneasiness, but spends much of her time with him anyway.

#06 - Whimsy

She presses her lips to his cheek (smelling cologne and dog) one summer afternoon in complete silence; he shivers.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Sirius knocks down the last wall standing in Godric's Hollow, wincing at the splintering sound; his eyes are dry, because he knows that she, that they both, wouldn't want him to cry.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Lily teases Sirius when he never drinks in her presence, saying that she didn't know she was _that_ good--he shrugs, smiles, and never quite tells her the real reason why: Alcohol has a habit of breaking secrets.

#09 - War

The first night Voldemort killed, Sirius came into Lily's room and asked for her picture: she gave it to him, never asking why.

#10 - Weddings

Ever since that day, Sirius has always hated and loved weddings; whenever they smile at each other, he can feel his heart breaking and swelling at the same time.

#11 - Birthday

James forgot her birthday two years in a row (Sirius never did).

#12 - Blessing

She thought that she may have to beg for his blessing, as did James, but he gave it the first time that both asked for it, without a drop of spite or sadness: she'd never wanted to kiss him so much as she did then, she mused, reflecting on the irony.

#13 - Bias

Sirius had hated red the minute he walked into Hogwarts for the first time; growing up with green draperies and silver smiles, he never saw red for what it really was until he'd sighted her hair for the first time.

#14 - Burning

He'd once asked her how did it feel, to have a flame for hair--she grinned, tugged his black locks, and said nothing--his coal for her fire.

#15 - Breathing

She really wasn't all that bad at Transfiguration, but she always asked for his help; she knew it was shallow, but she loved feeling his breath on her cheek.

#16 - Breaking

He'd broken the second wand this year already, and Lily wondered how on earth so many wands could find it in themselves to like him--suicidal wands, he informed her.

#17 - Belief

Lily thinks that they will all survive the war in one piece, as one happy family; Sirius knows otherwise, but doesn't have the heart to tell her.

#18 - Balloon

She told him she loved balloons; he asked her what a bell-oon was, anyway, and the next day, the Great Hall was full with them.

#19 - Balcony

James, on their first date, picked her up off the balcony on broomstick; she knew, as she got on, that she had told Sirius that _Romeo and Juliet_ was her favourite play.

#20 - Bane

For many years after her death, he would always turn away from people (especially women) with red hair.

#21 - Quiet

She knows he hates silence: Loves filling up space with his noise, his hair, his jokes, him him _him_, but he shuts up every time she asks him too.

#22 - Quirks

He drummed the table with long fingers, bit his nails, chewed on his hair, rubbed his chin, and stuck his wand behind his ear; Lily smiled quietly to herself.

#23 - Question

He never asked why, but she always did the best she could to answer; she failed every time she tried.

#24 - Quarrel

James would come to Sirius after he and Lily fought; Lily would come to Sirius after she and James fought; sometimes they ran into each other on the way there, and neither got where they were going.

#25 - Quitting

He stopped trying the first time he looked up and saw Lily's eyes on James instead of him; he looked at her throughout the whole lesson, but could never make eye contact.

#26 - Jump

Sirius had two broken ribs, a split lip, and a torn ligament; James sported a broken leg and arm and a black eye, and both had bruises to match: Lily told them that if they _ever_ tried switching brooms in full flight again, that would be the least of their injuries.

#27 - Jester

She loved laughing, throwing her head back and fully enjoying every second of it: that, she decided later, was why she liked them so much, and it was also why they liked her.

#28 - Jousting

Sirius knows that Muggles used to ride horses and thwack each other with sharp sticks for a lady's hand: he mourns that those days are over.

#29 - Jewel

His favourite stone had always been an emerald, but the reason for this changed over time.

#30 - Just

"Just once," they both whisper in unison, walking in opposite directions even as they speak.

#31 - Smirk

Sirius wants to smack James's smirk off his face the first time he got a date with Lily, but he knows that he himself was the one that taught James to grin like that in the first place.

#32 - Sorrow

He tries never to cry; it's been bred into him to be manly, never to show weakness--just this once, he thinks, the tears already trickling down his cheeks.

#33 - Stupidity

She loves James; she knows that, but whenever she sees Sirius, she thinks that love is really quite a stupid thing.

#34 - Serenade

She'd always liked his voice more than the one of her boyfriend's; she never told James, or, for that matter, Sirius.

#35 - Sarcasm

It bites, Sirius realizes, and it wounds and leaves a scar of superior intellect; that's why he likes it.

#36 - Sordid

She always feels filthy around him, contaminated by Muggle blood; when she told him this, he informed her precisely how many times he bathed in a week.

#37 - Soliloquy

When she comes to visit him at his flat and hears the pacing of footsteps and the low growl of a solo voice, she always turns tail and flees, though that's usually the time he wants company the most.

#38 - Sojourn

He never stays the night at the Potters' house; she never has to ask why.

#39 - Share

It did start out equal: Lily split between him and James, and, slowly, gram by gram, the scales shifted.

#40 - Solitary

A child, playing in a park, notices the pawprints of a huge dog; he wonders why there's only one set, when there's usually deer hoofprints beside it.

#41 - Nowhere

"There's nowhere I won't follow you," he informs her, "except the library."

#42 - Neutral

Remus is the mediator, the in-between, the middleman: he often wonders how someone could be so impartial, so unbiased, and shrugs it off as something that he'll never quite understand.

#43 - Nuance

He hands it to her, telling her that he thought it would bring out her eyes, staring at his feet all the while; she wears it every day for a month.

#44 - Near

Nearsighted, such a funny term; both reflect that James is blind in more than one way.

#45 - Natural

He knows that James and Lily were meant to be, just as he knows that his place in life is the outsider, but he smiles all the same.

#46 - Horizon

Lily watches his motorbike, one arm around her husband and the other around her gently swelling stomach, until it fades into the horizon; just like a horse and cowboy, James chuckles, and she's surprised he knows that bit of Muggle trivia.

#47 - Valiant

Harry James Potter is born at the deepest part of night; however valiantly he tries to stay awake, he falls asleep--James, of course, sits vigil the entire night.

#48 - Virtuous

He wants to wait until both Remus and Peter had held the baby, but Lily smiles tiredly at him--you first, she informs him.

#49 - Victory

Both Remus and Peter think that it's James' doing that he's the Godfather, just as it was James' doing that he was the Best Man at the wedding--he knows that this is not the case.

#50 - Defeat

"She's dead."


End file.
